


SKAM La S2 E1: Promises

by TheAwkwardOne6



Series: SKAM La Season 2 [2]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6
Relationships: Claire Hoang/Nick Daigle
Series: SKAM La Season 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188701
Kudos: 2





	1. Auditions

**Clip 1, Monday 10:28AM, 2021: Auditions**

_ (Ava and Claire are in Spanish class together) _

**Ava  
** Auditions for the play are soon. Like, in two days

**Claire**

Really?

**Ava**

Yep. 

_ (Pause) _

Did you know that Sam and Sarah are dating now?

**Claire**

_ (She bites her lip) _

Are they, now?

**Ava**

Yeah, I was shocked. 

_ (Claire hums, a slightly uncomfortable look on her face) _

**Claire**

I think I might audition. 

**Ava**

Awesome. 

_ (Claire notices a small bald spot on Ava’s head. She looks concerned, but says nothing) _


	2. Making out

**Clip 2, Monday 4:35PM, 2021: Making out**

_ (Claire is in the dining room, doing her homework. Her pencil breaks and she sighs, looking around the room for another one. She goes to the living room. A middle aged white woman is sitting in a chair, reading) _

**Claire**

Lisa?

**Lisa**

Hm?

**Claire**

Do you have an extra pencil I can borrow?

**Lisa**

No, I’m sorry. 

**Claire**

Thanks anyway. 

_ (She walks to another room. She opens the door and sees two men making out with their shirts off. She slams the door shut) _

LOCK THE DOOR NEXT TIME!

_ (One of the men opens the door) _

**Thomas**

Can I borrow twenty bucks?

**Claire**

Oh my God—

**Thomas**

Please?

**Claire**

No!

_ (She leaves.  _

_ Cut to Ava’s house. Claire crawls through the window and sees Ava and Oliver hanging out. Ava’s bed is now filled with stuffed animals.) _

**Ava**

Hey Claire! We’re just watching Netflix. 

**Claire**

Netflix and chill?  _ (She wiggles her eyebrows) _

**Oliver**

No, just Netflix. 

**Claire**

Do you mind if I do my homework here? There are too many men making out with each other at my house. 

**Oliver**

_ (Concerned) _

Your parents?

**Claire**

No, my stepbrother, Thomas. He’s in college. But he’s seventeen, so he still lives with his mom—my stepmother, Lisa. And by extension, me. 

**Oliver**

Got it. 

_ (Oliver receives a text) _

**Ava**

I think she wants you to ask her out. 

**Oliver**

I’m not getting involved with her. 

**Ava**

Why not?

**Oliver**

Because she’s a senior. 

**Ava**

Then why are you texting her?

**Oliver**

_ (Stumbles over words) _

She’s really hot, okay?

_ (Ava laughs, and Claire looks a bit shocked) _

**Claire**

Oliver is flirting with a girl, and you’re helping him?

**Ava**

That’s correct!

_ (Claire looks surprised) _

**Claire**

I’m a bit surprised, knowing your history. 

**Ava**

It works out fine, because we’re friends! Besides, I have Avery now.

_ (Ava pats Oliver on the shoulder and he looks a little pained) _

He keeps giving me these. It’s really nice. 

_ (She picks up a stuffed animal and holds it close.) _

**Oliver**

Oh my God

**Claire**

What?

**Oliver**

She sent me a picture of her breasts. 

**Ava**

Let me see

_ (She takes the phone) _

This is from a magazine. You can tell from the filter. 

**Claire**

I’m gonna go use the bathroom. 

**Ava**

Kay. 

_ (Claire walks out of the room as the conversation continues.) _


	3. I don’t think this is healthy

#####  **Clip 3, Tuesday 3:15PM, 2021: I don’t think this is healthy**

**Briana**

Who are you auditioning for?

**Ava**

Wendla. 

**Briana**

Me too!

**Avery F**

I haven’t listened to this musical. I don’t know who to put. 

**Briana**

We’re putting it on in the car, it’s so good!

**Zohra**

Just say you’re going for all the characters. 

_ (Avery T walks towards the girls and kisses Ava. Nick is close behind) _

**Avery T**

Hey!

**Ava**

Avery!  _ (She kisses him again)  _ You’re auditioning?

**Avery T**

Of course! This is important to you, so it’s important to me. So how do I do it?

**Briana**

Just fill out this. 

_ (She hands him a form) _

Are you also auditioning, Nick?

**Nick**

Yeah, why not?

_ (She hands Nick a form. Nick smiles at Claire but she rolls her eyes.) _

You look really pretty today. 

**Claire**

Cool. 

_ (Nick goes to fill it out) _

**Avery F**

I’m gonna go get some water from the water fountain. 

**Ava**

Okay. 

_ (She kisses him. He leaves) _

**Claire**

Why do you still care about Nick?

**Briana**

We’re actually friends now. He’s been really nice ever since he apologized to me at Avery’s party. 

**Zohra**

He’s a fuckboy. He’s just playing you. 

**Briana**

He told me that I’m the second person that he’d ever been with. 

**Zohra**

He just said that to get into your pants again. 

_ (Avery T walks back) _

**Briana**

He’s actually super sensitive and sweet. If only you guys actually talked with him, you’d understand. He’s only mean because he lost his sister when he was thirteen and doesn’t know how to cope. 

**Avery T**

Who are you talking about?

**Avery F**

Nick. 

**Claire**

Bri, I don’t think this is healthy. 

**Briana**

I’m actually over him. I’m fine. We’re friends now. 

**Zohra**

Avery, you’re so cool that honestly sometimes I forget that you’re friends with that asshole. 

**Avery T**

_ (He looks uncomfortable) _

Yeah, sure. 

_ (Claire sneaks a glance at Nick, who’s typing in his phone.) _

**Ms. Jameson**

Avery Fuentes, come in. 

**Avery F**

Wish me luck, guys. 

_ (She disappears into the room with the teacher. Claire moves away from the group, who are talking about something. Nick approaches her and she turns to go back) _

**Nick**

Wait, Claire, can we talk?

**Claire**

About what?

**Nick**

I was thinking we could hang out, maybe? As friends? 

**Claire**

Sorry, I’m gonna be super busy with the play.

**Nick**

Maybe we can go over lines together?

**Claire**

Not in your dreams. 

_ (She walks back to the group. Avery F walks back.) _

**Ms. Jameson**

Avery Trahan, you’re next. 

**Ava**

Break a leg!

**Avery T**

Thanks!

**Avery F**

What did Nick want?

**Claire**

Homework tips. 

**Zohra**

Mhm, sure. That’s definitely all he wanted. 

**Claire**

Never in a million years would I ever go out with him. He’s the most unsympathetic, selfish person I have ever met. 

**Briana**

But he’s not. 

**Zohra**

Briana, Avery’s birthday was months ago. Just let it go. 

**Claire**

Just because he’s apologized for being an asshole does mean he’s a good person, and it doesn’t mean that he likes you. 

**Briana**

I know that! 

**Avery F**

Huh? What did I miss while I was in there?

**Briana**

Nick said he doesn’t like me like that. He likes someone else. And… so do I. 

_ (She then receives a text) _

**Avery F**

WHO DO YOU LIKE?!

**Briana**

Nick invited us to a party Friday!

**Claire**

Why don’t we all hang out Friday? Study lines, just the five of us? 

**Briana**

We can do both!

_ (Claire sighs) _


	4. One Hundred Dollars

#####  **Clip 4, Thursday 5:21PM, 2021: One hundred dollars**

_ (Claire walks into the kitchen, where Thomas is doing schoolwork.) _

**Claire**

Do you still need money?

**Thomas**

Perhaps. 

**Claire**

I need your help with something. 

**Thomas**

One hundred dollars. 

**Claire**

You said you needed twenty. 

**Thomas**

Fifty. 

**Claire**

Thirty-five 

**Thomas**

Deal. Now what do you need?

**Claire**

I have this friend. She’s hung up on this really toxic guy and I need you to flirt with her. 

_ (Thomas starts laughing) _

**Thomas**

You’re serious?

**Claire**

Yes. 

**Thomas**

Her gaydar will detect me instantly. 

**Claire**

She doesn’t have a gaydar. 

**Thomas**

Fine. When do I do it?

**Claire**

Tomorrow when we’re hanging out, you randomly walk in. 

**Thomas**

Should I make out with her, too?

**Claire**

No making out. Just compliment her and make her feel beautiful and get her to believe that she deserves a good guy. 

**Thomas**

Sixty dollars and I’ll make out with her. 

**Claire**

No. 

**Thomas**

Fine. 

_ (Lisa walks in) _

**Lisa**

What are you doing?

**Thomas**

Claire is whoring me out, mother. 

**Claire**

That’s not what’s happening!

**Lisa**

_ (Giggles) _

No whoring anyone out. 


	5. Aren’t you gay?

####  **Clip** **5, Friday 5:21PM, 2021: Aren’t you gay?**

**Zohra**

_ (Reading through script) _

I’m worried my parents won’t let me do the play. 

**Ava**

Why? 

**Zohra**

They’re a… “bit” traditional. 

_ (Zohra was connecting paper clips, occasionally clicking them together to make a sound.) _

**Claire**

Maybe just don’t tell them? Your part does have anything that might worry them, right?

**Zohra**

I guess. 

**Ava**

How did I get the lead, again?

**Claire**

By being incredibly talented!

**Ava**

Aww, thank you. 

**Zohra**

I’m so sorry that you have that scene with Nick. 

**Claire**

Yeah… I’m not looking forward to it. 

**Briana**

Speaking of Nick—

_ (The girls groan) _

—I’m thinking this for the party. 

_ (She shows the girls a shirt she brought over) _

**Zohra**

Briana, if you sleep with him this time, use a condom. 

_ (The girls laugh) _

**Briana**

Haha, I don’t even like him anymore so—

_ (Sticks her tongue out) _

Ava, how’s it going with you and Avery?

**Ava**

Good! Over the weekend he invited me over, I met his parents as his girlfriend, and we had a picnic in his backyard. It was really nice.

**Avery F**

Cute. 

**Briana**

_ (Checks her phone) _

Nick just asked when we’re coming over. 

_ (Claire types NicholasDaigle into Instagram and goes to DM him) _

**Claire: You can’t use Briana like this**

**Nick: I’m not. She’s my friend.**

**Claire: You and I both know she likes you too much to ever be friends with you.**

_ (She blocks him) _

**Briana**

How about thirty minutes?

_ (Thomas walks into the room, poorly cosplaying as a heterosexual) _

**Thomas**

Hello, ladies. 

**Claire**

Want a beer?

**Thomas**

No, I prefer wine. 

_ (Briana hands him a bottle) _

Thank you! You have beautiful eyes. 

_ (Claire sits near Ava and Zohra, who are talking. Zohra is still messing with her paperclips) _

**Briana**

Thank you!

**Thomas**

But you’re wearing a lot of eyeshadow. 

**Briana**

Actually, Zohra did my makeup, sooo…

**Thomas**

Ohhh… 

_ (He turns to Zohra, then sarcastically) _

It’s lovely. 

_ (Zohra frowns.) _

Don’t worry, we’ll fix your makeup later. 

**Claire**

Let's play some music!

_ (She shuffled her Spotify playlist) _

**Song: forget her by girl in red**

**Thomas**

Let’s dance!

**Briana**

Sure!

_ (Zohra and Ava are dancing together, Avery F is dancing dramatically by herself. Claire swoops in and grabs Briana’s hands and starts dancing with her. Briana has a small blush on her cheeks as she pulls Claire closer.  _

_ The moment gets interrupted by a notification from Briana’s phone.) _

**Song pauses.**

It’s Nick!

_ (She answers, then grows upset. She hands the phone to Claire) _

He wants to talk to you. 

**Claire**

_ (Hesitantly accepts the phone) _

Hello?

**Nick**

Hey! I just wanted to say you’re right. Briana does like me. I’d be stupid not to see it. 

**Claire**

And?

**Nick**

I really like her. Not like that of course, but as a friend. I kind of have feelings for someone else?

**Claire**

Who? Michael?

_ (Nick sounds upset by that) _

**Nick**

No. 

_ (Pause) _

So we have that scene together. 

**Claire**

Uh huh?

**Nick**

Wanna go over it?

_ (Claire excuses herself to the bathroom.) _

**Claire**

_ (Whispering) _

If I agree, do you promise to leave Briana alone?

**Nick**

Fine. 

**Claire**

Then deal. 

_ (She walks back out and hands Briana her phone) _

**Briana**

Hi!

_ (Pause) _

The party is cancelled? Oh… it’s fine, I get it. Your parents came home.

_ (She hangs up.) _

**Claire**

I’m sorry. I know you were excited. 

**Briana**

I’m fine. So what did he want?

**Claire**

He wanted someone’s number. I didn’t have it.

**Briana**

Whose?

_ (Thomas turns the music back on) _

**Song: forget her by girl in red continues**

_ (Thomas starts dancing with Briana. When he gets too close, Briana gets confused) _

**Briana**

Aren’t you gay?

_ (Claire unblocks Nick from Instagram) _

**Claire: Friday. 7PM**

**Nick: I’ll pick you up.**


End file.
